Matthew Morrison
Matthew Morrison 'est un acteur et chanteur américain connu pour ses nombreuses pièces à Broadway et son rôle de 'Will Schuester dans la série américaine Glee diffusée sur la FOX. Ce rôle lui a valu d'être nommé aux Golden Globes et aux Emmy Awards. Biographie Matthew James Morrison est né le 30 octobre 1978 à Fort Ort, en Californie. Après avoir fait quelques stages d'été de théâtre, il décide de devenir acteur. Il étudie à la Tisch School of The Arts (Université de New York), à l'école supérieure des Arts du comté d'Orange ainsi qu'à Los Alamitos High School. Il commence ensuite une carrière à Broadway, d'abord dans Footloose ''puis dans ''The Rocky Horror Show. Sa carrière prend un tournant quand le metteur en scène John Waters lui confie le rôle de Link Larkin dans Hairspray. Il continue ensuite dans le domaine de la télévision avec quelques apparitions dans les séries Ghost Whisperer, Le justicier de l'ombre ''ou ''Sex and the City. Il s'attaque ensuite au cinéma et enchaîne les petits rôles dans des films comme Marci X, Primary Colors et Simply Funk. En 2005, il participe à nouveau à une comédie musicale et joue le rôle de Fabrizio Nacarelli dans The Light in the Piazza jusqu'au 1er septembre 2005. Il sera nommé aux Tony Awards pour sa performance. Il participe ensuite brièvement au soap opera As The World Turns. '' Il remporte une nomination au Drama Desk pour son rôle dans ''10 Million Miles ''qu'il joue avec l'Atlantic Theatre Company en 2007. La même année il joue dans deux films : ''Coup de foudre à Rhode Island ''et ''Le Come-Back. En 2009, il est engagé dans la série de la FOX Glee pour jouer l'un des rôles principaux, celui de Will Schuester, professeur d'espagnol et directeur de la chorale. Il remporte le Satellite Awards du "Meilleur acteur dans une série comique ou musicale" durant la même année. En 2011, il profite de son succès acquis grâce à la série pour sortir son premier album Summer Rain. La même année, il réalise "Un Noël en noir et blanc", l'épisode consacré à Noël de la saison 3. C'est la première fois dans la série qu'un acteur est aussi le réalisateur de l'épisode. Le 3 mars 2012, Matthew a fait partie du casting de la pièce de théâtre Proposition 8 ''écrit par Dustin Lance Black et mise en scène par Rob Reiner, sur les débats autour de la Proposition 8. Cet amendement à la constitution de l'État de Californie qui entendait définir le mariage comme n’étant possible qu’entre un homme et une femme. Il n'y aura qu'une seule représentation. Parmi les acteurs, on peut citer : George Clooney, Jamie Lee Curtis, Jane Lynch, Chris Colfer, Matt Bomer, Martin Sheen, Kevin Bacon, John C. Reilly (Chicago) ou encore Jesse Tyler Ferguson (Modern Family). (Source) Au cours de l'été 2012, il est à l'affiche de ''Ce qui vous attend si vous attendez un enfant en interprétant le compagnon du personnage de Cameron Diaz. Il a joué, en mars 2014, à New-York, pour une seule représentation, le rôle de J.M. Barrie, dans la comédie musicale "Finding Nerveland". (source) Anecdotes Divers *Son compte Twitter : https://twitter.com/#!/Matt_Morrison *Son site Internet : http://www.matthewmorrison.com *Son compte Instagram : http://instagram.com/matty_motown *Son compte WhoSay : Whosay *Il est fiancé à Renée Puente.(source) *Il a dû plusieurs fois démentir les rumeurs qui disaient qu'il était le petit-fils de John Wayne. *Il a déjà joué dans un téléfilm avec Jayma Mays (Emma Pillsbury) où ils interprétaient deux personnes amoureuses.﻿ *Sa maison a déjà été envahie par les rats. *Il est surnommé "Matty Fresh" et "Triple menace". *Le site AfterElton a publié son classement des 100 hommes les plus sexy. Matthew est arrivé 75ème. *Le samedi 27 octobre 2012, il a organisé une fête pour Halloween où une partie du Casting de Glee était présent et il a aussi fêté son anniversaire. *Il a chanté au Trevor Live qui a eu lieu le 2 décembre 2012 à Los Angeles à l'Hollywood Palladium. *Il est apparu à American Idol le 18 avril 2013 en tant que "celebrity guest mentor". *Son second album Where It All Began, composé de reprises des plus grands classiques de Broadway, est sorti le 4 juin 2013. Il s'est vendu à 8.000 exemplaires lors de sa première semaine d'exploitation. *Il était présent à la première de "Annie" spectacle avec Jane Lynch à Broadway le 16 mai 2013. *Il a participé à l'émission "Master Chef" organisée par la FOX le mercredi 19 juin 2013, avec Darren Criss, Cory Monteith, Jane Lynch, Jenna Ushkowitz, Kevin McHale, Alex Newell, Blake Jenner et Becca Tobin. *Il était présent le 31 juillet 2013, ainsi que Harry Chum Jr, Alex Newell et Darren Criss au "Do Something Award". *Il était présent le 3 mai 2014 au dîner de l'association des Correspondants de la Maison Blanche. *Dans son livre "Brunette Ambition", Lea Michele, avoue être sortie avec lui avant Glee, alors qu'ils l'avaient tous deux nié auparavant. (source) Glee *Il a chanté Rocket Man d'Elton John, On The Street Where You Live ''de My Fair Lady et ''Over The Rainbow du Magicien d'Oz (au ukulélé). *Il aimerait que la chanteuse Jessie J fasse une apparition dans la série. Il la verrait en train de faire le service à la cantine. *Il souhaiterait aussi qu'Elton John soit le petit ami de Sue. *Il a auditionné pour le rôle de Will sur Over The Rainbow. *Il a joué Brad dans le Rocky Horror Picture Show à Broadway. Ce rôle est joué par Finn dans "Le Rocky Horror Glee", l'épisode qui reprend la pièce. *Il a été nommé 2 fois au Golden Globes pour la catégorie "Meilleur acteur dans une série comique ou musicale" (en 2010 et en 2011) mais n'a pas remporté le prix. *Ses performances préférées dans Glee sont Trouty Mouth, Hate On Me et No Air. *Il trouve que "Tragédie en sous-sol" est le meilleur épisode de Glee. *Il a chanté sa propre chanson dans "Les lumières de Broadway" (Still Got Tonight). Cela a fait polémique auprès des fans qui l'accusaient de se servir du show pour faire la promotion de son album. *Il était présent, ainsi que Jane Lynch Chris Colfer, Darren Criss, Lea Michele et Jenna Ushkowitz au Fox "UpFront" qui a eu lieu le 13 mai 2013 à New-York. *Son album "Where It All Began" est sorti le 4 juin 2013 (source) Galeries Matt 94.jpg|Laura Marie Duncan (2008) Matt 96.jpg|Laura Marie Duncan (2008) Matt 97.jpg|Laura Marie Duncan (2008) Matt 98.jpg|Laura Marie Duncan (2008) Matt 99.jpg|Laura Marie Duncan (2008) Matt 100.jpg|Laura Marie Duncan (2008) Matt 101.jpg|Laura Marie Duncan (2008) Matt 01.jpg|Parade Magazine (2009) Matt 02.jpg|Parade Magazine (2009) Matt 03.jpg|Parade Magazine (2009) Matt 04.jpg|Parade Magazine (2009) Matt 05.jpg|Parade Magazine (2009) Matt 06.jpg|Parade Magazine (2009) Matt 22.jpg|People Magazine (2009) Matt 23.jpg|People Magazine (2009) Matt 24.jpg|People Magazine (2009) Matt 25.jpg|People Magazine (2009) Matt 26.jpg|People Magazine (2009) Matt 27.jpg|People Magazine (2009) Matt 28.jpg|People Magazine (2009) Matt 29.jpg|People Magazine (2009) Matt 30.jpg|People Magazine (2009) Matt 31.jpg|People Magazine (2009) Matt 32.jpg|People Magazine (2009) Matt 33.jpg|People Magazine (2009) Matt 34.jpg|People Magazine (2009) Matt 35.jpg|People Magazine (2009) Matt 36.jpg|People Magazine (2009) Matt 37.jpg|People Magazine (2009) Matt 38.jpg|People Magazine (2009) Matt 39.jpg|People Magazine (2009) Matt 40.jpg|People Magazine (2009) Matt 21.jpg|Sag Q&A (2010) Matt 20.jpg|Sag Q&A (2010) Matt 19.jpg|Sag Q&A (2010) Matt 18.jpg|Sag Q&A (2010) Matt 17.jpg|Sag Q&A (2010) Matt 14.jpg|Vogue (2010) Matt 65.jpg|Vogue (2010) Matt 13.jpg|Vogue (2010) Matt 11.jpg|Los Angeles Times (2010) Matt 10.jpg|Los Angeles Times (2010) Matt 09.jpg|Los Angeles Times (2010) Matt 08.jpg|Los Angeles Times (2010) Matt 07.jpg|Los Angeles Times (2010) Matt 42.jpg|GQ UK (2010) Matt 102.jpg|GQ UK (2010) Matt 103.jpg|GQ UK (2010) Matt 104.jpg|GQ UK (2010) Matt 105.jpg|GQ UK (2010) Matt 106.jpg|GQ UK (2010) Matt 107.jpg|GQ UK (2010) Matt 43.jpg|Eyecessorize (2010) Matt 44.jpg|Mercury (2010) Matt 45.jpg|Mercury (2010) Matt 46.jpg|Mercury (2010) Matt 47.jpg|AFI Fest (2010) Matt 48.jpg|AFI Fest (2010) Matt 49.jpg|AFI Fest (2010) Matt 50.jpg|AFI Fest (2010) Matt 51.jpg|In Style (2010) Matt 52.jpg|Details Magazine (2010) Matt 53.jpg|Details Magazine (2010) Matt 54.jpg|Details Magazine (2010) Matt 55.jpg|Details Magazine (2010) Matt 56.jpg|Details Magazine (2010) Matt 57.jpg|Details Magazine (2010) Matt 58.jpg|Details Magazine (2010) Matt 59.jpg|Details Magazine (2010) Matt 60.jpg|Details Magazine (2010) Matt 61.jpg|Details Magazine (2010) Matt 62.jpg|Details Magazine (2010) Matt 63.jpg|Details Magazine (2010) Matt 64.jpg|Details Magazine (2010) Matt 108.jpg|Orange County Magazine (2010) Matt 109.jpg|Orange County Magazine (2010) Matt 110.jpg|Orange County Magazine (2010) Matt 66.jpg|People Magazine (2010) Emmy mag01.jpg|Emmy Magazine (2010) Matt 67.jpg|TV Guide Cover! (2010) Matt 68.jpg|Fox Fresh (2010) Matt 69.jpg|Pour Stand up to Cancer (2010) Matt GG.jpg|Golden Globes (2011) Matt GG 1.jpg|Golden Globes (2011) Matt 120.jpg|Immo Klink (2011) Matt 121.jpg|Immo Klink (2011) Matt 122.jpg|Immo Klink (2011) Matt 123.jpg|Promo "Summer Rain" (2011) Matt 124.jpg|Promo "Summer Rain" (2011) Matthew 05.jpg|Promo "Summer Rain" (2011) Matthew 06.jpg|Promo "Summer Rain" (2011) Matthew 07.jpg|Promo "Summer Rain" (2011) Summer 05.jpg|Promo "Summer Rain" (2011) Summer 06.jpg|Promo "Summer Rain" (2011) Summer 07.jpg|Promo "Summer Rain" (2011) Summer 08.jpg|Promo "Summer Rain" (2011) Summer 09.jpg|Promo "Summer Rain" (2011) Summer 10.jpg|Promo "Summer Rain" (2011) Summer 11.jpg|Promo "Summer Rain" (2011) Summer 12.jpg|Promo "Summer Rain" (2011) Summer 13.jpg|Promo "Summer Rain" (2011) Summer 14.jpg|Promo "Summer Rain" (2011) Summer 15.jpg|Promo "Summer Rain" (2011) Jayma 33.jpg M.M 01.jpg|Nathan Denette (2011) M.M 02.jpg|Nathan Denette (2011) M.M 03.jpg|Nathan Denette (2011) 01 Matt.jpg|AOL Music Sessions (2011) 02 Matt.jpg|AOL Music Sessions (2011) 03 Matt.jpg|AOL Music Sessions (2011) 04 Matt.jpg|AOL Music Sessions (2011) 05 Matt.jpg|AOL Music Sessions (2011) 06 Matt.jpg|AOL Music Sessions (2011) 07 Matt.jpg|AOL Music Sessions (2011) 08 Matt.jpg|AOL Music Sessions (2011) 09 Matt.jpg|AOL Music Sessions (2011) 10 Matt.jpg|AOL Music Sessions (2011) 11 Matt.jpg|AOL Music Sessions (2011) 12 Matt.jpg|Fabulous Magazine (2011) 13 Matt.jpg|Fabulous Magazine (2011) VH1 01.jpg|VH1 Save The Music (2011) VH1 02.jpg|VH1 Save The Music (2011) VH1 03.jpg|VH1 Save The Music (2011) Matt 89.jpg|Inconnu (2011) Matt 90.jpg|Inconnu (2011) THR.jpg|The Hollywood Reporter (janvier 2012) Mattew Morrisson.jpg Matt 70.jpg|Inconnu Matt 71.jpg|Inconnu Matt 72.jpg|Inconnu Matt 73.jpg|Inconnu Matt 74.jpg|Inconnu Matt 75.jpg|Inconnu Matt 76.jpg|Inconnu Matt 77.jpg|Inconnu Matt 78.jpg|Inconnu Matt 79.jpg|Inconnu Matt 80.jpg|Inconnu Matt 81.jpg|Inconnu Matt 82.jpg|Inconnu Matt 83.jpg|Inconnu Matt 84.jpg|Inconnu Emmy .jpg|Emmy Magazine Glee-Cast-yVj6GSetwqgjr46dVxGxCO2Oo1 400.jpg Matthew morrisson sur twitter.jpg Mm 06.jpg|Mr Porter - Novembre 2012 Mm 05.jpg Mm 04.jpg Mm 03.jpg Mm 02.jpg Mm 01.jpg Mm 00.jpg Matthew 250.png|Pochette de son nouvel album Fox Campaign 2.jpg|Matthew Morrison - Fox Campaign shoot (22 juillet 2012) Fox Campaign 154.jpg Matt 112.jpg|Out Magazine UK (2013) Matt 113.jpg|DuJour (2013) Matt 114.jpg|Du Jour (2013) Matt 115.jpg|Du Jour (2013) Matt 116.jpg|Du Jour (2013) Matt 117.jpg|Du Jour (2013) Glee-Masterchef 02.jpg|Still - Masterchef Glee-Masterchef 18.jpg Glee-Masterchef 15.jpg Matthew 700.jpg|Movement Aout 2013 Matthew 701.jpg|Movement Aout 2013 Matthew 702.jpg|Movement Aout 2013 Matthew 703.jpg|Movement Aout 2013 Matthew 704.jpg|Movement Aout 2013 Matthew 705.jpg|Movement Aout 2013 Matthew 706.jpg|Movement Aout 2013 Matthew 707.jpg|Movement Aout 2013 Matt 85.jpg|Enregistrement dans les studios de Fuse (2 Août 2011) Matt 86.jpg|Enregistrement dans les studios de Fuse (2 Août 2011) Matt 87.jpg|Enregistrement dans les studios de Fuse (2 Août 2011) Matt 88.jpg|Enregistrement dans les studios de Fuse (2 Août 2011) Omega .jpg|A l'ouverture d'une boutique Omega à Los Angeles (20 septembre 2011) Omega (2).jpg|A l'ouverture d'une boutique Omega à Los Angeles (20 septembre 2011) Omega (3).jpg|A l'ouverture d'une boutique Omega à Los Angeles (20 septembre 2011) Omega (4).jpg|A l'ouverture d'une boutique Omega à Los Angeles (20 septembre 2011) Matthew & Renée Puente.jpg|Représentation de la pièce "Proposition 8" avec Renée Puente(2012) Matthew & Matt.jpg|Représentation de la pièce "Proposition 8" avec Matt Bomer (2012) Proposition 8 équipe.jpg|Représentation de la pièce "Proposition 8" (2012) Matt 92.jpg|Dans Hairspray Bravo Media.jpg|Chaîne "Bravo Media" pour l'émission "GLEE to the INSIDE THE ACTOR'S STUDIO" (2012) Bravo Media 3.jpg|Chaîne "Bravo Media" pour l'émission "GLEE to the INSIDE THE ACTOR'S STUDIO" (2012) MatthewMorrisonCD.jpg Glee Academy Panel.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (mai 2012) Matt 91.jpg|Fox Winter TCA (2012) GlKYY.St.56.jpg|Golden Globes (2012) Matt-morrison-goldenglobes2012-1.jpg|Golden Globes (2012) Mattew 2.jpg Mattew 3.jpg|londres juin 2012 Mattew 5.jpg|Londres Juin 2012 Matt 95.jpg|Au défilé de Versace à Paris (juillet 2012) Mattew.png|Fox All Star Party - 23 juillet 2012 Mattew 01.jpg|Fox All Star Party - 23 juillet 2012 mattew 150.jpg mattew 151.jpg mattew 152.jpg mattew 153.jpg mattew 154.jpg mattew 155.jpg mattew 156.jpg mattew 157.jpg Matt 93.jpeg|World Series GM 2 (2012) Matthew 450.jpg|Halloween 2012 - avec sa fiancée Matthew 511.png Matthew 510.jpg Jane 106.jpg|depuis le twitter de Jane Lynch Jane 105.jpg GQ 11.jpg Cerainty 08.jpg Cerainty 07.jpg Cerainty 06.jpg Cerainty 05.jpg Cerainty 04.jpg TL 13.jpg TL 12.jpg TL 04.jpg Trevorlive27.jpg Trevorlive23.jpg Trevorlive44.jpg SAG - 24.jpg|Aux SAG Awards 2013 (27/01/2013) SAG - 25.jpg|Aux SAG Awards 2013 (27/01/2013) matthewmorisson.jpg Jaymaetmatthew.jpg Oscar2013 - 07.jpg|Elton John Oscar After Party - 24/02/13 Oscar2013 - 06.jpg Oscar2013 - 36.jpg Oscar2013 - 35.jpg Oscar2013 - 34.jpg Oscar2013 - 33.jpg Oscar2013 - 32.jpg Oscar2013 - 31.jpg Oscar2013 - 30.jpg matthew pose sexy boxer.png matthew et dianna.png Matthew 301.jpg Matthew 300.jpg Matthew 365.jpg Matthew 400.jpg Matthew 351.jpg|Avec Jonathan Groff - Twitter Matthew 06/05/13 Glee fam.jpeg|FoxUpFront 2013 FoxUpFront 63.jpg FoxUpFront 15.jpg FoxUpFront 56.jpg FoxUpFront 55.jpg Fox draw 07.jpg Glee-Premiere 16.jpg Glee-Premiere 15.jpg Jane 360.jpg|Lors de le première de "Annie" Matt 111.jpg|Avec les Boston Pops (2013) Matthew 456.jpg Matthew 457.jpg Matthew 455.jpg Matthew 530.jpg Matthew 600.jpg Matthew 458.jpg Matthew 460.jpg Matthew 459.jpg|Tony Awards - New York - 09/06/13 Matthew 463.jpg Matthew 462.jpg Matthew 461.jpg Matthew 464.jpg Matthew 562.jpg|A la sortie de BBC Breakfast 19/06/13 Matthew 561.jpg Matthew 611.jpg|Lors de la dédicasse de son 2nd album Matthew 610.jpg Matthew 626.jpg|Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (25-06-13) - Press Night Matthew 625.jpg Matthew 630.jpg|“The Evian ‘Live Young’ Suite At Wimbledon" (24/06/13) Matthew 629.jpg|“The Evian ‘Live Young’ Suite At Wimbledon" (24/06/13) Matthew 628.jpg|“The Evian ‘Live Young’ Suite At Wimbledon" (24/06/13) Matthew 636.jpg|The Serpentine Gallery Summer Party (26-06-13) Matthew 635.jpg Matthew 634.jpg Matthew 633.jpg Matthew 632.jpg Mattew 631.jpg Matthew 639.jpg|Tie & Tiara Ball (2013) Matthew 638.jpg|Tie & Tiara Ball (2013) Matthew 637.jpg|Tie & Tiara Ball (2013) Matthew 640.jpg|Avec Renee Puente (2013) DSW 14.jpg DSW 13.jpg Matt 118.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) Matt 119.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) matt 125.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) TCA13 30.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) TCA13 29.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) TCA13 67.jpg TCA13 72.jpg Matthew 801.jpg|Celebrities At The Los Angeles Dodgers Game Matthew 800.jpg GleePanel 04.jpg|Glee Panel (2013) GleePanel 03.jpg|Glee Panel (2013) GleePanel 02.jpg|Glee Panel (2013) Matt 126.jpg|GLSEN Respect Awards (2013) Matt 127.jpg|GLSEN Respect Awards (2013) Matthew 1500.jpg|En Andy Warhol - 26/10/13 Matthew 1802.jpg|GQ Men Of The Year Party - 12/11/13 Matthew 1801.jpg|GQ Men Of The Year Party - 12/11/13 Matthew 1800.jpg|GQ Men Of The Year Party - 12/11/13 Matt 1200.jpg|White House Dinner Correspondant (03/05/14) Mat 1201.jpg|White House Dinner Correspondant (03/05/14) Matt 2600.jpg|Lors du concert de Jane Lynch au 54 Below (18/06/14) Jane 2508.jpg|Lors du concert de Jane Lynch au 54 Below (18/06/14) Jane 2507.jpg|Lors du concert de Jane Lynch au 54 Below (18/06/14) Jane 2502.jpg|Lors du concert de Jane Lynch au 54 Below (18/06/14) Jane 2501.jpg|Lors du concert de Jane Lynch au 54 Below (18/06/14) Jane 2500.jpg|Lors du concert de Jane Lynch au 54 Below (18/06/14) Vidéos thumb|right|270px|"One Less Bell To Answer" avec Kristin Chenoweth (en Live) thumb|left|270 px|Still Got Tonight - So You Think You Can Dance - 2011 thumb|right|270 px|Fox Lounge Rapid-Fire thumb|left|270px|still got tonight version acoustique thumb|left|270 px|It Don't Mean a Thing - Clip officiel thumb|right|270px|''O Holy Night'' en:Matthew Morrison es:Matthew Morrison it:Matthew Morrison de:Matthew Morrison Catégorie:Cast Catégorie:Equipe technique Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Saison 5 Catégorie:Saison 6